


Mythosstuck: Prologue

by stuffedSprite



Series: Mythosstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedSprite/pseuds/stuffedSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please take into account that this is not an alpha timeline. To put it another way, the characters are different from in canon, both in how they act and what they physically are. This is because, for some of them, I am really not good at writing them. I do apologize. But in any case, read on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mythosstuck: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please take into account that this is not an alpha timeline. To put it another way, the characters are different from in canon, both in how they act and what they physically are. This is because, for some of them, I am really not good at writing them. I do apologize. But in any case, read on.

Scales.

The feeling of scales permeated the air, rising and falling in places with the tip of a tail, or the light hiss of one of the snakes.

"Shh," the figure told the statues, raising a finger to its lips. "They're sleeping." Its voice was soft, the sibilants hissed ever so slightly. It bent at the hips, and kept going down, its 'legs' curling underneath it to lower it. One of its hands patted one of the snoring lumps of fur and feathers and skin and scales, receiving a light murmur of one who is not ready to be awake yet.

Then the figure straightened back up, turned, and slithered out of the room. The light from the opened door illuminated her for a moment, and she shut her eyes against its glare before sliding out.

Rose Lalonde emerged into the room in front of the door, brightened by the setting sun. Dave Strider, the Corinthian, raised his glass to her then sipped. John Egbert fidgeted on the couch opposite, adjusting his sunglasses. Jade Harley picked herself up and ran to Rose with a laugh and a smile, her own sunglasses bouncing on the tip of her nose.

"How are they?" the canine asked, after greeting the gorgon with a firm embrace.

"I think those will work. Good find, Dave." She nodded to him, and he shrugged, the teeth in his sockets clicking.

"The hard part was convincing them to stand guard," he confided. "Aradia found them for me. Pretty nice of her."

"I'm still confused," John admitted. "What are those things supposed to do again?"

"You don't know?" Rose blinked, then started to laugh, not one of those evil villain laughs but the laugh of someone who has found something extremely amusing. It left her with a little smile on her lips, her snakes chuckling.

"It's ok John, I didn't know until I did some research. They're pretty obscure." John smiled at her. "The jizou are spirits that watch over children from Japan. They're from Japan, I mean. Usually they guard the stillborn or the aborted or toddlers who've died! People leave offerings to them so that they'll keep their babies from dying." Jade blinked behind her shades at the silence. "I think Feferi must have helped bring these over. A kitsune alone wouldn't be able to."

Rose nodded. "They did look a little water worn," she agreed. "Feferi's kind of creepy though. I mean, Aradia, yes, but a kappa?"

Jade batted her on the chest. "You're kind of creepy!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Rose smirked. "Maybe a little," she admitted.

"So, when's the party?" Dave asked suddenly.

"I still don't know. Sorry." Rose shook her head, and John's ears nudged his brain into firing.

"Party? What party? If there's any parties around here I ought to know about them," the Everypriest declared. "But since you got here, Apollo says, there's been hardly any parties here in Delphi. He's kind of making a fuss about it." John made a face.

"He's not a very good party guest. We're still cleaning up after he was last here, fifty years ago." Rose let go of Jade and slithered over to John, seating herself on the couch with a little 'oof'. "And yes, I know he can hear me. I'm not talking to him at the moment. He grabbed my ass."

John winced. "Alright, alright, Jesus." He hit himself on the side of the head a few times, then shook his head. "That guy really just doesn't know when to quit," he offered in way of explanation.

"Try having an Egyptian god in your head sometime," Dave suggested. "I hear they tend to clean up after themselves. Well, except Horus. Dude's crazy." The Corinthian nodded, as if this completely solved the quandary present as the werewolf wrapped her limbs around him in an amorous hug.

"Idunno man, have you seen the shit they eat?" John shook his head. "I'm just going to stick with Greek and Roman, thank you very much. Maybe a bit of Portuguese or Spanish, but nothing on Africa."

Dave shrugged. "Whatever man, it's your funeral." Then his face became the prime site of hot messy interspecies makeouts as Jade pressed her lips to his.

Rose put out her arms. "Give me some of that!" Jade turned, licked her lips, then launched herself into Rose's lap.

John stood. "I'm just going to. Go check on the kids. I really wish you wouldn't do that in front of me."

"You sure you don't want to join, man?" Dave unfolded himself from his perch, putting his hands on the couch by his hips as he stood, somehow managing to slouch the whole time.

"I'm sure. I'm pretty sure Apoollo's like, against orgies or something." John ducked into the room Rose had so recently vacated.

The human looked at the small statues. The small statues looked at him. He shrugged, then went and poked a certain bundle of hair and skin. "You ok there, Jane?" She rolled and mumbled something, then fell back asleep with her arms wrapped around the harpy. John nodded, smiling, and stood again, leaning on a jizou. "Sorry," he said absently to it as he struck a match on one of its siblings. It looked at him as he lit his pipe, then shook out the match.

\---

"Oh, fuck!" Rose pushed herself up.

"Wha's uh?" Jade moved her mouth with some difficulty, licking her chops. "Vision, or am I just that good?"

Rose shook her head absently. "Did we check the bottoms of the statues?"

Dave pushed himself up, swearing explosively. "What is it? A bomb? Greek fire? Some shit someone made just to get at us?"

Rose shook her head blearily. "Nothing like that. It's- well, it just has to be fucking now- John's about to find SBurb."

Dave sagged. "Shit."

\---

"What's this underneath you?" The Everypriest pulled it out carefully, making sure to not unbalance the statue enough for it to fall. "Huh. It's a book." It wasn't a book, but he saw it as one nevertheless. It weighed down his hand with its thickness. There was nothing on the cover but a little house, divided neatly into quadrants. John made his first mistake. He opened himself to the book, and he opened it.

\---

John's body walked. There was a oh god oh god was that her head oh god oh fuck squelching noise, and his arm clenched the book closer to his body. His other arm raised oh fuck oh god oh man oh god oh man oh god oh man oh god oh man oh god and the hand wrapped around the door handle. It turned it slowly, then his feet pulled him oh god oh fuck oh god i can't i fucking can't out into the light.

He didn't feel it when he hit the ground.


End file.
